That Day
by druggo-frog
Summary: harry makes a little mistake and hermione is the one who pays for it. contains rape and minor violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept for the character Raechel, shes my character. The song is by Nickleback, its called Just For, track 5 on their 'Silver side up' album.

A/N: This story includes Raechel, one of my own characters. She first turned up in my story Rock Show (plz read and review, as with all my stuff), however in this story, she isnt with anyone, nor is Ron. Harry and Hermione are together tho. Also I am dedicating this story to a few people, you know who you are. And to everyone who has had something like this happen to them.

Harry woke up on the morning of the Halloween Hogsmeade visit, his head throbbing slightly. He'd had another dream about Voldemort last night. It wasn't pleasant. Groaning, he sat up and fumbled around for his glasses. He put them on and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His stomach gave a loud rumble, and Harry, pausing only to change into jeans and a shirt, went straight down to breakfast. At the table he saw a few people scattered here and there, Ron, Hermione and Raechel among them. He sat down next to them and, after giving Hermione a quick kiss, started to pile pancakes onto his plate.

"Harry are you okay? You're a wreck." Hermione asked him concernedly.

Harry sighed. "Just another dream, Hermione. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest, but Ron silenced her with a look. Harry was grateful.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's only 7:30, we can get an early start to Hogsmeade now that you're down," replied Raechel. "Once you're finished breakfast, of course," she added hastily, as Harry was looking horrified.

Once everyone was finished eating, they filed past Filch, ticked off their names and began walking towards the village in the cool morning air. It was quite enjoyable, laughing at jokes and fooling around. When they got to the village, Ron proposed going to the new premises of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which was now giving Zonko's a good run for its money. So they entered the rather dangerous store and began to browse the new items. In the end, they all got refills for all their usual things, as well as a few new products. After chatting for a while to Katie Bell, who had been given charge of these premises, they left the shop with overflowing pockets.

By now the sun was high in the sky, and they decided to head over to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Harry shouted them all, and they sat talking about random topics until lunchtime, when they ordered some food. After lunch, Harry led the way over to Honeydukes. This time they loaded a bag with sweets, including the 'brand new' Ton-Tongue Toffees that Fred and George had sold the store. With that they chose to start heading back to the castle. Harry wanted to 'talk' to Hermione, so they lagged behind a little. Raechel was smart enough to pick up on the hint, and she gave an over exasperated sigh and walked faster. At first Ron was confused, but then realization dawned on his face and he followed her lead.

Harry slipped his hand around Hermione's waist. She smiled and placed her lips on his. Harry heard laughing, and looked back down the path. A large group of Slytherins were coming up the path, laughing at Draco Malfoy's impressions of Neville worrying about his toad. Harry didn't think they'd seen him and Hermione yet, so he led her quietly off the path into the trees on the side of the road.

And that was the big mistake. A fair way in, Harry stopped and turned to Hermione. Just as Harry leaned in to kiss her again, he felt something heavy hit the side of his head. He fell to the ground, dazed and bleeding. He looked up as he heard a scream. There was a man, in his twenties by Harry's guess, who had grabbed Hermione around the neck. The man hit her with the same bit of piping that had hit Harry, and she too went down. She screamed again as the man, now holding a wand to her neck, began to undo the buttons of her top. Harry growled and threw himself upon the mans back, but he was simply thrown straight off again. The man muttered something and Harry was sent flying into a tree, where vines held him in place. "You try anything and I will kill you," said the stranger fiercely.

Harry had never felt so angry in his life. This guy was trying to use HIS girlfriend, his best friend, as a sex toy. Yet he could nothing to help her. Instead, he had to sit there and watch the entire thing happen. It was horrible. Her screams were worse than actually seeing the thing take place. By the time he was finished, Hermione was crying. Suddenly Harry's bonds were released, and before the man could move, he threw himslef at him again. Harry landed a few good punches in appropriate places considering what had happened before the man Apparated. Harry crawled over to Hermione. She had passed out. He picked her up gently, and began the long walk back to the castle.

lllllllllll

Harry burst into the Hospital Wing and lay Hermione down on a bed as gently as he could. Madam Pomfrey made her way over, fussing and asking what had happened. Harry told her that they had been mugged, because he believed it was not his place to tell people the sort of thing that had happened. Madam Pomfrey fixed up the swelling and bleeding from Hermione's head (seeing as she didn't know everything that had happened, she couldn't treat anything else. She didn't know about it) and the turned her attention to Harry. He refused point blank to let her treat his bleeding face, though she tried nonetheless. In the end she gave up and stalked off. Harry sat blaming himself for a while, then suddenly a few thoughts hit him. He pulled out some paper and a pen, and wrote a song.

I want to take his eyes out, just for looking at you, yes I do 

**And I want to take his hands off, just for touching you, yes I do**

**And I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you**

**And I want to break his mind now, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do**

**And I want to make him regret Life since the day he met you, yes I do**

**And I want to make him take back all that he took from you, yes I do**

**And I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you**

**And I want to break his mind now, **

**yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do**

**And I want to rip his heart out, just for hurting you**

**And I want to break his mind now, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do**

_I'll get him back for this Hermione. I promise you, I will get revenge._


End file.
